Swan Knights
by T1gerCat
Summary: Can you turn your back on family? sequel to 'Knight of the Swan'


**Swan Knights**

"Don't let me fall daddy"

"never!"

I was walking down the isle, arm in arm with Charlie. He was stiff. I was calmer, until I locked eyes with Edward. He smiled as we clasped hands and the ceremony began.

I was about to reply 'I do' when a mettalic red car with three rays of LED lights in the front sped down the isle, not to bring the rings, but to fling open the passenger door and a mettalic female voice instructed

"Get in, NOW"

"K.I.T.T.?"

I gasped. Charlie jumped as if he was hit with electricity, his eyes wide as saucers, going from K.I.T.T. to me and back.

"I need to take you to safety Isabella, please get inside"

K.I.T.T. insisted. Charlie looked like a fish with out of the water before nodding like crazy while Edward's arm tightened around me. I felt compelled to obey

"I'm sorry Edward"

I said and got in the car. Immediately it started driving away, out of the Cullen house and straight out of the state.

"K.I.T.T. why are you here?"

"Knight Industries no longer exist"

the car sounded sad

"I'm sorry K.I.T.T. but why did you stop my wedding?"

"My original was stolen. I must help retrieve it"

"How do I factor in and what do you mean original?"

"You are my designated driver. We are meant to be one"

"Come again?"

My mouth fell open.

"K.I.T.T. what do you mean?"

"My name is Knight Industries Three Thousand Beta. I was created as the backup car to Knight Industries Three Thousand. My designated driver is you"

"K.I.T.T. I'm getting married and I don't really have any plans of driving a super car anytime soon!"

I snapped. K.I.T.T. fell silent and I felt bad for it.

"I'm sorry K.I.T.T... I'm just emotional today. I will help you, but you have to tell me everything and promise to take me back when we're done"

"I promise"

I smiled and sat back. K.I.T.T. told me about the death of a man called Charles Grainman who died and K.I.T.T., the original K.I.T.T., was gone. so this K.I.T.T. did what it was programmed to do. find its designated driver and take them to some facility called SSC in Los Angeles. he hadn't found Michael Knight.

"There are extra clothes and toiletries in a bag in the trunk"

K.I.T.T. added in a strangely teasing tone. I raised an eyebrow.

"Pull over"

"Why?"

the metallic voice asked confused.

"Pull over K.I.T.T."

"Why?"

"I need to change clothes and call my father. he's going to be worried for me."

K.I.T.T. pulled to the side of the road and I got out in a flatter of skirts and opened the boot, got the bag and sat back in the passenger seat to change clothes. Creepily enough the clothes were just my size! the moment i sat back in the car it sped away

A pair of jeans, a pair of much lower but still high heeled sandals and a white top later and I was using the cell phone K.I.T.T. provided me to call Charlie who didn't answer.

"okay, you need to let me know what you're doing"

K.I.T.T. then showed me on its large windscreen the story of how a man called Torres 'sold' K.I.T.T. to try and resurrect a project called K.A.R.R..

"why is resurrecting that K.A.R.R. car such a bad idea?"

"I am not sure, Bella"

We were just outside Carson City in Nevada when suddenly K.I.T.T. made a U-turn and headed to Nevada desert.

"what are you doing?"

"my systems indicate that Michael is heading this way"

"Wait, I thought you said Michael died and how do you know he's heading to Nevada?"

"His son, Mike, is K.I.T.T.'s designated driver. I'm monitoring the SSC's systems"

poor car, all she wants is to bring her family together. sort of Big Brother if you think about it though.

"Alright then, follow him"

I instructed and slid into the driver's seat. Soon we reached a large warehouse of sorts and nearly collided with a black car running away from the warehouse like crazy.

"Who the hell was that?"

"K.I.T.T."

"Can you call him?"

"yes"

"do it"

a phone image started playing on the windscreen as K.I.T.T. chased K.I.T.T..

"yes?"

"are you Mike?"

"who's asking?"

"Bella. I'm driving your car and I believe we need to talk"

"my car?"

"K.I.T.T."

as Mike began to reply something appeared on our right.

"what is Optimus Prime doing here?"

"that's K.A.R.R."

a metallic male voice replied

"perfect"

Mike and I said together.

"I must merge with you Michael Knight! K.I.T.T. must die! Then you and I will become one!It is our destiny"

a metallic voice came from the beast on our right that started firing on us. K.I.T.T.'s wheel retracted as she took control of the car and i watched as Mike and K.I.T.T. began to attack K.A.R.R..

K.A.R.R. began attacking Mike and K.I.T.T..

"My nanoskin is not responding. I believe I can not withstand much more"

"K.I.T.T. can you make yourself look like the other K.I.T.T."

"I can Bella"

"Do it"

"Why?"

Mike asked from he open phone

"Because my nanoskin is responding"

I remembered that K.I.T.T. had told me earlier.

"are you saying we can try and confuse K.A.R.R.?"

"try being the operative word, yeah"

"that's a good idea actually"

Male K.I.T.T. praised

"Alright then. you pretend to be me Bella and K.I.T.T. and I will try to kill K.A.R.R."

"got it"

my red K.I.T.T. became black and i got strapped in. I drove in circles around K.A.R.R. getting its attention as Mike turned his own K.I.T.T. to another body and started firing on K.A.R.R. while he was twirling my K.I.T.T. on air like a freakin' yoyo.

"empty your gas tank on K.A.R.R. whenever you can"

Came Mike's hurried voice and i complied

"Gas tank shower on"

I replied as Mike and K.I.T.T. made a tv-worthy jump straight into the glass compartment of K.A.R.R. making the whole optimus wannabe go up in a giant mushroom.

K.I.T.T. and K.I.T.T. landed on their wheels and Mike and i got out of our vehicles. a dark skinned man was laying on the ground and a third car with yellow LED's pulled by him. a man got out and kneeled next to the fallen man.

"Michael?"

the fallen man said confused.

"you started K.A.R.R. and again and tried to kill my kids. I'm sorry Alex"

the man got up and shot 'Alex' twice on the chest. then he turned to Mike and I.

"Dad?"

"Michael?"

Mike and I spoke together and then turned on each other

"Michael?"

"Dad?"

Charlie put the gun away and shuffled his feet the way he does when he's upset.

"are you both ok?"

he asked. Mike remained silent.

"What's going on here dad?"

"We should all head to the SSC Michael. The blast attracted attention"

the older car spoke and Charlie nodded.

"let's talk there, okay?"

"promise to explain everything?

"I promise bells"

I got back in my K.I.T.T. that had gone back to being red.

"go first, I want to make sure you won't disappear"

Mike instructed before getting into his beat up K.I.T.T. and Charlie got in his car and drove first with me and Mike following. the long drive was spent in silence until we reached a facility outside Los Angeles where after a long tunnel we entered a large lab of sorts. a pretty brunette looked surprised to see three cars coming in before jumping to Mike's open arms. behind her an Asian girl and a guy looked just as surprised.

the girl wheeled herself under K.I.T.T.'s body and the guy started typing away on a large computer

"Mike are you okay?

"Just a tad bruised"

Charlie pulled me away to sit on a desk.

"you promised you'd explain dad"

"I need you to remain calm Bella"

"start explaining and I'll do my best"

i snapped

"My name is Michael Long. Thirty years ago I was a rookie cop in LA. I was following a drug lead and got shot. a man named Wilton Knight, founder of Knight Industries, gave me a new identity as Michael Knight and paid to get me healthy again on the condition I'd work with him"

"Work as a what?"

"The primary field agent in the pilot program of his Knight Industries-funded public justice organization, the Foundation for Law and Government. The other half of this pilot program is the Knight Industries Two Thousand (K.I.T.T.)"

he pointed to the older car he drove

"A heavily modified Pontiac Trans Am controlled by a computer with artificial intelligence"

"I fell in love with Mike's mom as we worked together. by then K.I.T.T. had started to gain attention so I knew that sending her and the baby away would keep them safe. I kept driving K.I.T.T. until things got rough and the project was cancelled. Charles got me a new identity and i relocated to a quaint tiny town near the island where Mobius, the archenemy, lived to keep an eye on him"

"And mom?"

"I met Renee a few weeks after moving to forks and we had you. you know the rest"

"Why did K.I.T.T. come to me?"

"Didn't she tell you?"

"Not tonight. A week ago at Lake Crescent"

Charlie was clueless.

"are you going to stick around this time?"

Mike asked coldly. While he and Charlie conversed I couldn't help but staring. I have a brother!

"okay K.I.T.T."

"yes, Zoë?"

three cars replied as one. Zoë jumped back a couple steps

"I mean you. Your nanoskin is up and working"

she pointed to Mike's K.I.T.T. and the beaten up black car fixed itself to be my red's twin under happy applause.

"we can't keep calling them all K.I.T.T."

Billy the computer guy said.

"How about K.I.T.T. senior, she-K.I.T.T. and K.I.T.T.-kid?"

"ZOE!"

"okay okay just a suggestion"

"you're staying here?"

I asked Charlie or rather Michael who nodded

"with Charles dead they need the extra help"

dad shrugged

"you're going to go and get married?"

I was saved from answering Sarah's exclaim

"married?"

"K.I.T.T. stopped my wedding and eloped me away"

I joked

"what did you tell Edward? he hasn't been answering my phone calls"

"You had some family stuff to do"

dad answered smiling. I shook my head amused. Mike was staring at me

"you have my eyes"

"and you have my smile"

"I don't want a sister, never did"

"I always wanted a brother"

"how about a compromise? Friends"

he proposed, i nodded and we shook.

"I have a message in my files. It's from your father Sarah"

Mike's K.I.T.T. announced and everyone gathered around it. i shook my heels off and then joined them. a hologram appeared right in front of K.I.T.T.. it was an older man with gray hair. wait, that's my high school science teacher in Phoenix.

"I would say that congratulations are in order, as this message is programmed to play only in success. So, job well done. all of you. I imagine you're now asking yourselves, what next? Well, it is my hope that you will continue. I don't believe you know this, But the SSC is the property of Knight Industries. The government leased this facility From us, and now it belongs to you. As far as funding goes, Sarah, I assume you remember "the beginning of eternity"? you can now be the Knight Industries That Wilton Knight always envisioned. You can reinstitute F.L.A.G.- Foundation for Law And Government. Completely autonomous. No more hidden agendas, no more interference. Just what you think is right. You can make a difference, but you must decide. Including you, Michael and your kids. I know you'll make me proud. all of you. Well, god bless."

the hologram finished speaking. Sarah, Mike, Billy and Zoë all but screamed 'Yes'. Charlie/Michael agreed as well. My K.I.T.T. beeped with a message she showed on her windscreen. It was from Alice

'It's okay Bella. We'll be here when you decide to come back'

I smiled and added my own 'YES' to the chorus.

"We still to find a way to separate them"

Billy insisted. everyone began spurting name ideas for the cars. a loud whistling noise stopped them as the old K.I.T.T. announced

"I believe we should name ourselves"

"What papa said"

red-K.I.T.T. agreed in a flirtatious tone that made Billy hide casually behind Mike. Sarah rolled her eyes

"What's your names then?"

"I like Dante"

Older K.I.T.T. spoke with a British leader voice. I had a feeling that if the other two cars could roll their eyes, they would. Charlie smiled and did the casual couph/showoff/coughunder his breath.

"I like K.I.T.T."

Mike's K.I.T.T. insisted and Sarah nodded dutifully noting down the name

"Domino"

red-K.I.T.T. said in her flirtatious tone. Sarah looked at me and i shrugged.

"come on, lets bump fists"

Billy said excitedly.

"what are we the power rangers?"

Sarah snorted but everyone made a circle with their fists in the middle.

"When in Rome..."

We bumped fists

**THE END**


End file.
